


Thank God For Season 11

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Makeup Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been four years since the incident between them after season 7 and Jared waited for this moment from the second he knew they’d bring Lucifer back in season 11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank God For Season 11

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom suffers from a serious lack of Padagrino Fanfics. This must be solved.

There was less than a second between the bang of the trailer door being shut and Jared’s back being slammed against it. He let out a gasp, which was instantly cut off by the hand covering his mouth.

“Quiet, remember? I’m not here.”

Jared nodded, unable to disobey the dark voice he had missed so much. His reward was a hungry kiss that made his knees weak and his fingers scratch on the door, unable to find support there.

“Mark, please!”

He tried to keep his voice silent, but it was almost impossible. His hands started fiddling on the others pants, trembling and shaking. It had been way too long… four years to be exact. He couldn’t wait any longer.

“I thought this was all just fun?” Mark chuckled as he lend Jared a hand on opening his jeans. “Didn’t you say it wouldn’t happen again?”

“I didn’t mean it.” Jared quickly shook his head, sliding his hand into the older ones pants. “Please, I’m sorry, okay?”

“So you weren’t just drunk, were you?” Mark chuckled and wrapped an arm around the brunet to turn them around. Jared pulled his hand out of his pants, giving him an innocent look.

“I’m not drunk now…”

Mark smirked and let himself fall back slowly, hitting the big red couch and pulling Jared with him. The taller one sat on top of him, long streaks of brown falling into his eyes that sparkled excited. Jared’s hands were immediately back on him, pulling his zipper down.

“I’m not asking why you want this.” Mark stated and Jared simply nodded in return. He wasn’t the only one wanting this and honestly, did it matter why? They brought Mark back to the show, that was enough of a sign to show Jared it was alright.

Jared got up from sitting on Mark’s legs, pulling his jeans down. He didn’t hesitate to get out of his own pants, kind of screwing Sam to wear so many damn layers once he started to get out of his jacket. Mark chuckled, a deep sound that made Jared look up and huff.

“You could help me?” He suggested and blew a streak of hair out of his eyes. For Mark it was easy, he wore a damn shirt and jacket - for him not so much. “Don’t just look at me like that!”

Jared groaned and let his hands fall down, staring at Mark with a blank face. Why was he so frustrated? He was ruining everything! Those scenes they just shot, made him so damn needy and now? Suddenly he felt a hand on his face - he didn’t even notice Mark moved.

“Jay, come on.” He purred, letting his thumb brush over the younger one’s cheek. With a smirk he leaned down, pecking Jared’s lips slightly. “Only you and me. No one knows, so relax, pretty boy. No need for anger.”

Jared sighed when their lips met, but the anger he felt towards himself melted away instantly. He was being a fool again, this had to stop.

“Now, let’s get you out of these, shall we?” Mark asked and slid the jacket off Jared’s shoulders. The brunet closed his eyes when strong hands worked him out of his flannel and shirt, only opening them again when everything above his waist was gone.

“Can we be… slower this time?” he asked a little shy, drawing a smile from the blond’s lips. He wrapped his arms around Jared, pulling him closer.

“Anything my true vessel asks for.” He murmured and Sam chuckled, blushing slightly.

“No vessel jokes, come on.” he said. “You are _not_ the devil.”

“Ah, I think we have a different opinion on that.” Mark smirked, but did Jared the favor of stopping the jokes. He easily unbuttoned his jeans so Jared could kick them off while Mark dragged him back to the couch.

“W-Wait a second!” Jared stopped them before they could go down again, pulling himself out of Mark’s grip. He leaned over the couch, grabbing something from behind - out of his jacket. When he came back up with a bottle of lube in his hands Mark raised his brows. “You never know.” Jared shrugged.

“Someone has a very dirty mind…” he mumbled when he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Jared’s boxers, tucking on them. “Or you have more secrets than I know of.”

Jared let his free hand slide into Mark’s own boxers, gripping his ass tight and leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

“I bought this the day I knew you’d come back.”

Mark groaned and turned his head, biting down on Jared’s earlobe. Just the way Jared spoke made him hard and he asked himself how he was able to last four years without this. Slowly he laid back down, Jared taking his former position on top of him - this time much closer to the top though.

Jared held the lube bottle with his teeth and pulled Mark’s boxers down - his eyes sparkling with eager. There was a silent moan escaping Mark’s lips when the fabric brushed over his already half hard cock.

None of them spoke when Jared pushed himself on his knees to free his own ass and cock - there wasn’t anything they could have said anyways. When Jared sat back down he opened the lube bottle, squeezing a good bit of it onto his hand. It had been a few years after all and he wasn’t used to this.

Mark hissed when Sam wrapped his hand around his cock and began stroking him, lubing him up with this pleasant cold and his long fingers.

“Fuck, Jay… you still know how to do it, don’t you?” He asked with a hoarse voice, still trying to control himself somehow. Jared smirked and leaned over.

“I had a good teacher after all.” He purred, drawing another moan from the blond.

It only took a minute before Mark was rock hard and Jared turned his attention back to the bottle. He slicked his fingers again, closing his eyes as he prepped himself too. Mark bit his bottom lip as he watched him.

“Stop fucking yourself, that’s my job!” Mark finally burst out, unable to keep looking at Jared teasing him like that. The brunet smirked, but still made himself moan once more before finally pulling his fingers out. He crawled over Mark, whose hands immediately grabbed for his hips.

Jared’s hands laid on Mark’s chest when he slowly let himself down on his hard cock, savoring the stinging sensation it caused even with so much lube.

“Holy shit, Jay!” Mark couldn’t stop himself from bucking his hips against Jared, easily pushing himself deeper into that godly tight hole of his.

“F-Fuck…” Jared had held his breath the whole time, only now that Mark was balls deep in him he exhaled and managed to look at him.

They didn’t move, none of them - just kept this moment as it was, perfect. Mark’s hands moved up, brushed over Jared’s six pack and made the younger one throw his head back from the heat rushing through him.

Jared held himself up on the others chest and carefully rolled his hips a little, sending adrenaline through his whole tense body. Fuck, this was even better than he remembered. His fingers dug into Mark’s chest and he finally managed to look back at him, eyes darkened with lust.

There was just a slight nod from Jared, signing Mark to move, before his mind was shut off. The first thrusts hurt, a lot, but the pain quickly mixed with pleasure when Mark began hitting his prostate in this perfect position and he just fell into moaning - unable to stay quiet now. It was rough, it was fast - completely different from the sex Jared ever had with anyone else - and he _loved_ it.

Mark’s nails dug into the skin on his hips as he kept pushing him down with each time he fucked into him, intensifying the pleasure that made Jared’s head spin. The brunet just rode him, meeting Mark’s pace and forgot all the doubts he had before. This was it, this was what he wanted for so damn long.

“Jay… fuck…” Mark groaned and threw his own head back, slowing his pace and biting his lip.

“Just do it, please!” Jared begged, a hand wrapping around his own cock now. He was so damn close, he just wanted to feel all of this now. “Please, Mark…”

If Mark thought he could control himself he was wrong. Just Jared saying his name like this - pleading and so needy - made him pick up his speed again. He fucked into his ass mercilessly, his nails almost drawing blood now and definitely leaving bruises on this damn perfect skin.

“Mark… I… I…”

“Just go, come on, Jay… do it for me.”

Jared came with a cry, his vision blurred by black roses blooming when he felt hot cum being spilled into him. He couldn’t stop himself from decorating Mark’s chest white and he didn’t care a bit - simply kept moving, kept riding this high out as long as he could.

When his orgasm finally faded and his body just trembled from the aftershock Mark sat up, wrapping his arms around Jared’s waist. He buried his head against the crook of Jared’s neck, not saying a word, just breathing and trying to calm down somehow.

The faint smile on Jared’s lips as he buried his hand in the dirty blond hair of the other was all he could come up with, but it was enough. It just had been too long - nothing came close to it and somehow they both knew it. There was only one thought filling Jared’s head in this moment.

_Fuck, I hope they’ll renew the show and he’ll be in the next season too._


End file.
